


Truth never jinxes

by broken_ankle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_ankle/pseuds/broken_ankle
Summary: Roy Ferretti has a chance to win the first ever Olympic gold in freestyle skating.Needless to say, he is really nervous.





	Truth never jinxes

**Author's Note:**

> One of my best friends is a freestyle skater and she is annoyed at not having her sport included in the Olympic Games, so this happened.

There was tension in the air. Though it was an Olympic final, and therefore tense per definition, the air was just… tenser than normal. Maybe it was because that was the first time freestyle skaters were admitted to the peak of sport, and nerves were flying all around. Everyone wanted to be the first gold-medallist, and nobody would have settled for less.

Roy Ferretti was no different. Nervous, high-strung, but focussed on the goal of an entire career.

His trainer came up to him, the usual binder in hand. -You all warmed up?-

He nodded, getting up from the last exercise he had done. -Yeah.-

She nodded, her hard gaze flickering for the briefest instant on the other skaters’ forms. -Good. How you feeling?-

Roy tried for a smile, but fell short several miles. -Can I say nervous or I jinx it?-

-You can. Truth never jinxes. Questions do.-

Roy looked at the stands, barely discerning people on the farthest up. He wondered where the Americans were, if they had really kept their word, whether that Japanese fencer and the Albanian tennis player were with them, and if Liz had come. -Are you ever gonna tell me why you’re called Alpha?- he asked at last.

His trainer did not even turn, but he could see a wry smirk on her lips. -It was another life.- She was staring right into the void, likely remembering. Roy waited for something else, but nothing came. He went back to being nervous.

 

* * *

 

In the end it was a question of points, nothing else. Just points to decree the winner.

-You nervous?- Alpha asked, coming right beside him.

Roy was sweating, but still found the force to smile. -No, why would I be? It’s not like I risk winning the very first gold medal in the Olympic history of freestyle skating.-

His trainer patted him on the back. -Now you’ve jinxed it.- And she walked away, back to her place.

Roy whirled around at that, mouth gaping open. -You said the truth never jinxes!-

 

* * *

 

-That’s it, Tom, the very first freestyle skating Olympic final. Are you excited to see who wins?-

-Absolutely, Alice, and I bet the athletes are excited as well!-

-Of course they are! Just look at Roy Ferretti, the newbie. He can’t seem to sit still! Great start of career, an Olympic final.-

-You’re really right, Alice, but to me, he only looks just about to vibrate out of his skin.-

-And his trainer too, the mysterious Alpha, always calm and collected, this time can’t contain her excitement, and keeps glancing at the judges’ table to glean something.-

-Just wait a moment there. Seems like they’re finally announcing who’s won.-

-There’s tension in the air. And the fourth place goes to…-

-Terciero Raul Rojas, from Spain!-

-He surely hoped for something better, after the gold at last year World Championship.-

-Third place to… Oleg Nikodimic Tsvetkov, from Russia! Great return on the scene for this athlete who suffered from a severe muscular...-

-Sorry to interrupt, Tom, but are you seeing what I’m seeing?-

-What are you seeing, Alice?-

-Alpha is jumping up and down, clapping her hands! I’d never even fathomed I’d ever see that stern woman showing such a strong emotion.-

-Nobody would’ve, Alice. Just look at how Roy Ferretti’s staring at her like she’s gone mad!-

-And maybe she has, Tom, but now’s not the time.-

-They’re announcing the gold! And the winner is…-

-Roy Ferretti, from Italy!-

 

* * *

 

Roy bowed his head with a sort of dazed expression, accepting the flowers and the handshake on auto-pilot. The IOC president said something to him, but he did not hear it. How could he have, with all the cacophony in the stadium and the ringing in his ears?

He had won the gold medal.

He, Roy Ferretti, born in Ghivizzano from a clerk and an accountant, had won the Olympic gold.

Had the Americans felt that way too, with the medals hanging from their necks? And Alpha, with whatever she had done in her life before training him?

He turned on his left for the flags raising, his right hand on his heart. Tears were streaming down his face, but he barely felt them. His voice was steady and proud, singing _Fratelli d’Italia_ in time with the music.

He had never been so proud of it before.

 

* * *

 

In the back of the podium, a woman known only as Alpha was mouthing the words to her national anthem, a sheen of joy in her eyes.

Finally, her dream had come true.

She couldn’t wait to see Bravo and Charlie’s faces!


End file.
